Flower in the Dark
by BruggleStar
Summary: You know how Ninjago was created, but you've only heard half of it. Ten began, but war broke out, only to choose a side. Follow the ninja as they search for the Five others and the Green Ninja to solve the biggest, ancient prophecy of all time. T just in case. Slight KaixOC, JayxNya, ZanexOC, OCxOC, and minor LloydxOC. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey, it's BruggleStar here with my first story! I know I'm still working on _Only a Matter of Time_, but I haven't been able to get a hold of iKill-Snow, soooo I decided to start one that I always have wanted to. So after the disclaimer, it will all begin… *mysterious music starts plying* Where the hey did that come from? :/ Oh also, for this fic, let's pretend that the ninja and everyone else are human, not Lego people. *Starts during the first episode of the first season.*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu. I only own my OCs. If I did, I wouldn't need to write this, now would I?

A small child wondered around the small village, humming softly to herself. _This place seems peaceful. _She thought to herself as she came towards a small alleyway. Going towards an old building, she suddenly heard a voice. "H-hey! You! Get me down from here!" She looked up, and saw a young boy, about the same age as her, hanging from an old sign. "What's the magic word?" she asked, giggling. "Uh… Please?" he asked, seeming uncertain. Giggling some more, she climbed up to were she was above him. "How on Earth did you get up here anyway?" she asked, trying to get him down without hurting him. "These pesky ninja came and attacked me!" He exclaimed. "They ruined my plan to get all the candy in this town!"

"Well then, they certainly had quite the reason to do as they did, didn't they?" she said. "Alright, when I say three, grab my hand, ok?" The boy nodded. "One, two… THREE!" She held out her hand as she loosened his cape from were the ninja had stuffed it so he would not fall. However, the boy seemed unprepared for her to say three, therefore, he raised his hand to slow and fell. The girl gasped as he fell. "Are you ok?" she called. The boy popped his head out of the snow bank that had been underneath the sign. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"That's good." She said as she climbed back down from the roof of the building. "I'm Hana, by the way." She exclaimed holding her hand out to the boy. "I am Lloyd Garmadon, you know, the son of the all powerful Lord Garmadon!" Hana giggled. "Ok then, I guess that's why the ninja 'pick' on you!" she said, making quotes in the air. "Well they do!" he said, indignantly. Hana just giggled again. "Whatever. I'm leaving." Lloyd said, apparently angry. "Please don't! I didn't mean to be mean!" she said, a guilty look on her face. Lloyd let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine."

-(The all powerful scene change! *le gasp!)-

"So why exactly do you think you have to be like your father?" Hana asked, a surprised look on her face. "Because he's my father! Why else?" Lloyd said, waving his hands around as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hana looked at the ground as she walked. "You don't _need _to be like him." She said quietly. "You _are _your own person." He looked at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Hana sighed. "I just don't think you need to be like him. You seem too nice to go down that path." Lloyd just glared at her. "Whatever. You don't know what you're talking about." He told her, angry. Hana took a deep breath. "Please, don't be angry. I don't mean-" Lloyd cut her off. "Whatever! I'm leaving." He walked off in a huff, leaving Hana standing were she was, biting her lip.

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? Tell me what you think by clicking the button below!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yerro! *gets pulled back* What's that? We're in America? Oh… ok then. Hello! Sorry about that! The ninja in my room just informed me that we are not in Mexico.

Zane: I do believe that I have a name.

Me: Of course you do! You're a ninja! *bad poker face*

Zane:…

Me: Ahem…Well… This is chapter two of _Flower in the Dark._

**Disclaimer: **Well… I don't believe Lego industries, or whoever owns Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, gave me the rights to own it, so I GUESS I don't own it.

Hana sighed. _Wonderful. My first chance to get a new friend and I blow it. _She continued walking around the village. _Were am I anyway?_ She went up to one of the shop keepers. "Excuse me sir, but what is the name of this village?" The man looked down at her. "Beat it, kid. I have a business to run." Hana grudgingly complied but stuck her tongue out at him all the same. "He was no help." She muttered, stopping to lean against a large tree. _You are in Jamonicai village, young one._ She heard a grizzled old voice whisper in her head. _Thank you. _She replied. Hana had always been able to hear whispers from plant life. They never seemed to need to be bothered about being asked but seemed to just instantly know of her ability.

_So do you know why I can hear you and all other plant life in my head? _She attempted to ask. Every other plant she had bothered asking either ignored her questioned, gave an extremely cryptic answer, or told her she would learn in time. _I do, but you must meet certain people before you can learn. _Hana just gave an exasperated sigh and stood upright. She heard a small chuckle in her mind. _Patients, young one. You will learn in time._ Hana just sighed once again and resumed leaning on the tree. _Now, listen young one. An ancient evil is about to become unleashed once again on this village. _The sudden urgency in the old trees voice caught Hana's attention. _Really? What? _She asked. _Beings called the Serpentine and coming. _

_I know about the Serpentine. _She told the old tree. _I also know many people don't believe they exist. _Hana felt a faint spark of surprise come from the tree, and she couldn't help but giggle. _Do you believe they exist? _The tree asked_ I don't think, I know. I've studied quite albeit on their history. _Hana sensed a new sort of respect come over the tree. _Well one of the tribes, the Hypnobrai to be exact, is coming to this village. _Hana bit her lip and slowly nodded _How can you be sure? _She asked. _My brethren from were the Hypnobrai have told me that a young child had accidently or purposely opened the chamber. _Hana put a hand to her mouth in horror. _I hope it wasn't Lloyd. Was it?_ The tree took no notice in her horror and continued. _There is someone you must meet. She is the women by the fruit stand do _not _approach her until the snake people come. _Hana glanced toward were the tree had told her were this important person was. _Is that her? The woman with the black hair a red quipao? _

_ Yes. Now, leave me be. I have spoken more with you today then I have in centuries. _Hana looked at the tree in surprise. _Wait, you've talked to others? Who? _She sensed amusement come from the tree. _What else did you expect from the old Prophesy Tree? _Hana stared at it. Her mother had always told her myths of an old tree from an ancient village that could talk to all soothsayers. Suddenly, she heard screams coming from the other side of the village. "SNAKES!" screamed a women as she ran towards a door. "Wonderful. Here they come." She muttered under her breath. She quickly made her way the woman that the tree had told her about. "Excuse me, miss." Hana said politely as she tapped the woman's shoulder "What is it kid?" the woman asked, but not unkindly. "My name is Hana, and I was told by someone that I needed to talk to you." She had learned from experience that if you go around saying a tree or a blade of grass had sent you, people start wondering if you're sane. "Really? Who?" Screams of terror split the air as more people began running towards there houses.

"No time! Follow me!" Hana said as she began running towards one of the alleyways. Behind her, she heard the woman sigh and mutter "Guess I've got nothing better to do." Hana couldn't help but sigh in relief. Most adults didn't listen to her. Ever. "So what is this all about, kid?" the woman asked as they safely made it to the alleyway. "Ever heard of the Serpentine?" Hana asked. The woman nodded. "Well someone has released a tribe of them, and now they're coming here." The woman gave her a look of disbelief "Look kid. That makes for a very nice story but you don't actually believe they exist, do you?" Hana looked behind the women and saw a few of the Hypnobrai hypnotizing a few of the villagers. "Look behind you." Hana told the woman. She turned around, then whirled right back to facing Hana. "Ok. My name is Nya. Now can you tell me how you knew about this?"

**A/N: **Hoo-Waa! Another chapter over with! I am on a freaking ROLL!

Zane: How can you be on a roll when clearly you are not rolling?

Me: *Poker face* It still amazes me to this day at how serious you are.

Zane: Would you rather that I turn on my funny switch?

Me: Sure. Knock yourself out. Now readers please review as I watch this train wretch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hoo-waa! I'm so sorry it took so long to update this but I haven't been able to type anything lately… And also, this is probably the only chapter that won't be focusing on Hana. But anywho, I can't come up with anything creative for this A/N, so let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still don't own it. But if I did, Lloyd would be mine. :3

They were riding at full speed to Jamonicai Village. Nya had alerted them to the danger at hand, so they were trying to prepare themselves. "So… How exactly should we deal with this?" asked Jay, having to yell to be heard over the wind. "I mean, aren't the Serpentine supposed to be nonexistent?" Cole looked at him. "Nya sounded pretty serious about this. I don't think she would lie."

"Yeah, but, I mean, it sounds so…" his voice trailed off.

"Let's just get this over with, alright? We're going to need to keep a look out for her and the person she was talking about."

"I don't think she would appreciate being looked after, Kai. She seems quite capable to take care of herself.'

Kai sighed. "I know Zane."

- (Again with the scene change? Wow…) -

Hypnotized people were all over the place, grabbing whatever candy they could find and other people who were not hypnotized. "Great… just what we need. Snake people who can control people." Jay said sarcastically. "Pipe down, would you? We don't want to be detected." Cole said sharply. Jay just sighed. "We need to find Nya and that one person she was talking about." Cole reminded them. "Hey! Guys, over here!" whispered a voice. Kai turned around and saw Nya. "Nya! Are you alright?" She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So who is this person you thought it would be important for us to meet?" asked Zane. "Right here." said a quite voice from behind Nya. Then, a young girl of eight or nine stepped into view. She had long black hair that was in a braid, with light green eyes. She wore a long grey blouse with a white tank top underneath and jeans. "My name is Hana." Kai stared at her. "What? You wanted us to meet a little girl? Nya, this is serious!" Nya sighed." Look. She knew that the Serpentine were going to attack before it actually happened. She won't tell me how, but she also knew that it would be important to get me away so that I could contact you." she explained. "Really?" asked Zane. The young girl nodded. "Tha-that's impossible! I mean, knowing you are the only one able to contact us was probably a coincidence, but the fact that she knew the Serpentine were coming, that's impossible!" ranted Jay.

"And I guess it's impossible for a boy the same age as her is able to unleash the Hypnobrai? Because that's what happened!" Nya retorted. "What?" asked Cole. "Lloyd unleashed the Hypnobrai. Whether or not it was on purpose or an accident is unknown to me, but we have to stop him." said Hana. "We? No. You are going to stay here. You're too young to fight." Kai told her in a matter-of –fact kind of voice. Hana bristled "How do you know I can't fight?" She challenged. "Please, just stay here. We really don't want you hurt." Nya told her. "You should be more worried about yourselves getting hurt." Hana stated, but she backed down. "Ok. The Hypnobrai begin hypnotizing when you here their tails rattle. So what ever you do, don't look them in the eyes." Nya told them. "Got it?" All of the ninja nodded. "Alright, let's go! Oh, and Nya, you can be an honorary ninja!" Jay exclaimed. "Gee, thanks." She retorted sarcastically, but it went right over his head.

-(And again…)-

Hana watched as the ninja and Nya were fighting the Hypnobrai. _Why won't they let me fight?_ she ranted to herself. _Because you are far to important, they just don't know it yet. _said the Prophesy Tree. Hana waved off the tree's advice. There had to be something she could do. Suddenly she noticed the black ninja was starting to become influenced by one of the Hypnobrai. _At last!_ she thought. _No. Do not-_ but the tree's words fell upon deaf ears, because Hana began running towards the Serpentine. She recalled her training from long ago, and did a jump spin kick to the Hypnobrai who was trying to hypnotize the ninja. "What did we tell you? Go back!" he yelled at her. "What? No appreciation? Well thank you…" She retorted sarcastically as she retreated to where she was before.

Soon, the battle was over and the Anti-venom had been distributed to all the townsfolk. "Hey! You!" Hana called out to the ninja. "What is it now?" The ninja in black called out. "Make sure you take some of the Anti-venom. Just because I stopped the process, it doesn't mean you are completely free from there control." He looked at her. "And I'm supposed to take advice from a kid?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes. "I happened to have done a lot of research on the Serpentine. Even a second of being in control from a Hypnobrai, even if he doesn't take complete control, can have lasting effects without aid from the Anti-venom." The ninja sighed. "Whatever. So anyway, where are you going now?" he asked. She glanced at all of them. "Around." she said. Nya glanced at the others. "Isn't that dangerous?" Hana giggled. "I've been on my own for a lot longer than this!" she exclaimed.

"Well, would you be willing to come with us for a short time, just to make sure?" the ninja in white asked. Hana hesitated then shook her head. "No thank you. I really would rather not be around a whole lot of people in a building for a while, but I will probably find some place soon." She assured them. He nodded.

**A/N:** Aaaaand that's it. Sorry for the crappyness, but I was kind of braindead for a while. REVIEW! I NEED THEM!1! THEY HELP A WHOLE LOT!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! And with the fourth chapter too! Aren't you all lucky? Oh, oh, oh! Also, Thank you, those of you who favorited and fallowed. You peeps are awesome, and a HUDGE thank you to those of you who reviewed! You guys are beawesome!

**Disclaimer:** Look! Look! I got a certificate from Lego industries! I'll read it too you, 'Congratulations! You still don't own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu!' So I guess I still don't own it. Oh well.

Chapter 4

Hana wondered around the village, trying to find the Prophesy Tree. Suddenly, she heard chainsaws going off. She began running towards the source, and found a few men getting ready to cut down the Prophesy Tree. "What are you doing?!" she cried out. "What does it look like? We're cutting down this tree." One of the men told her gruffly. "Now beat it! We don't want you hurt." Hana couldn't move. "But why?" she asked. "This stupid tree is in the way of middle of the walkway. We have to get rid of it, now beat it kid! I don't want to have to say it again!" Hana took a few shaky steps backwards. _Leave, child. It will be alright. _The Tree told her. _But-but how can you be so calm about it? _She cried to the tree. _Because I have lived for a long time as a tree and it is time I moved on. Now leave, head for the Black Forest. That is where your destiny awaits. _Hana nodded. "You ok, kid?" The man interrupted, unintentionally. Hana nodded.

-(I spam the scene change… Sorry!-

"If I see one girl in here, I'm gonna go ballistic!" She heard him cry out. Hana had done as the Tree had asked, and was surprised to see Lloyd, along with the Hypnobrai, building a tree house. _Let's just test that theory, shall we? _She giggled to herself. Quietly, she began to jump across the branches of the trees towards the tree house, taking care to notice which trees had more leaves then others. She soon came in close when, out of the corner of her eye, spotted one of the ninja that she had seen the day of the Hypnobrai attack on Jamonicai Village. However, she couldn't quite remember his name, but he did stick out quite a lot in his white outfit. _It's amazing that the Hypnobrai haven't noticed him. _She thought to herself. _That is because he knows how to travel by shadow. _Said a voice Hana thought she'd never hear again. _You! But how?! I watched you get chopped down by those men! _Hana exclaimed in her mind. The old tree chuckled. _I told you, my time as a tree was up. It was time for me to move on into the next phase of my life, helping you reach your potential. _The Prophesy Tree told her. _You mean, you weren't a tree all your life? _She asked. A faint shadowy figure suddenly appeared beside her. _No. I was turned into a tree after a death when I was too young. My mother, Sakurana, the Goddess of plant-life told me that my destiny was beyond that. _Hana slowly nodded. _So what do we do now? _She asked. I _know what I must do. You, however, I don't know for right now. Just do not be seen by the ninja. That is for the morning._

"Stupid ninja! They always ruin my plans!" Hana heard Lloyd mutter to himself. "Well, they aren't gonna ruin this one!" She couldn't help but giggle at his rants. He suddenly looked her way. Hana stiffened. _Cheese! Did he hear me? _"I know you're there! Come out before I send my minions after you!" Lloyd called out, even if he sounded a bit uncertain. "If you insist!" Hana called out, suddenly leaning out of the tree she was in. Lloyd let out a squeak in surprise, and she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from it. "Don't laugh at me!" he snapped. "Sorry!" she giggled "I didn't mean to scare you!" Lloyd glared at her.

"Master? Is there someone there?" called out Slitheraa, as he began to climb up. "Uh… No! There isn't anyone up here!" Lloyd called out before Slitheraa could see Hana. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Just, uh… Talking to myself!" Slitheraa nodded and then left to oversee the construction. "Hm. I thought you said that if you saw one girl in here, you'd go ballistic." Said Hana. "Yeah, well, I was talking about other girls. You helped me out so-" Hana cut him off. "So now we're even." Lloyd looked at her. "Yeah. Now get out before I tell my minions to throw you out!" He exclaimed. Hana looked at him in surprise, but saw a bit of laughter in eyes. "Please."

Hana nodded. "Thank you." She considered scolding him on letting the Hypnobrai, but decided against it. He was letting her go, unscathed, and she didn't want to get on his bad side. He was still in control of the Hypnobrai. She turned to leave, but stopped when she heard him talk again. "Don't come back. Got it? I don't want to see you hurt." She looked at him in surprise. "So we're friends now?" she asked. "What? You thought we weren't?" He asked. "Well… I did sorta make you angry." She said. He shrugged. "Yeah, well you did help me out of that sign. Who knows how long I'd stay up there if you didn't help me out." Hana smiled. "Now get out before you're seen!" Hana nodded and left without another word.

**A/N: **Wow. That took a while. Anyway. I decided over the week to make this one of three parts. Four if there is another season of Ninjago after the new ones. So yeah.

Look up

Look down

Look down again

There is a button

Press it

It helps

You'll get fudge if you click it and leave a NICE review.

Now go

Click it

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!


	5. OC Challenge

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

I have an announcement to make. First of all, (because I keep forgetting) I update this story almost every Wednesday. Second of all, because of a certain someone (wink wink) I have decided to have readers up in a few more OCs. Three more, actually. I have come up with one more. She is an OC to be paired up with Cole, but I cannot think of OCs for Kai and Zane. I also need an OCxOC pairing. That's where you guys come in! :D In order for your OC to be chosen, these are requirements:

**Name:**

**Gender: **(Please. No yaois or yuris.)

**Description: **

**Element: **(But only if your OC is a ninja.)

**Significance to the story: **(But only if your OC isn't a ninja. So ninja people, skip this.)

**Weapon: **(No bladed fans or elemental weapons.)

**How they meet the Ninja:**

**History:**

**Family: **(Cannot be related to Lloyd or any of the other ninja or Hana.)

I would love to see who is up for this challenge. I know I have a lot of restrictions, and some things most authors don't put in, but as I said before. It's supposed to be challenging! You can submit up to two OCs, and they will be due by October 24. I will announce the results either on Halloween, or November 7, depending on when I can access a computer next.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello! While I am waiting for the results, I'm posting up this chapter. So yeah… The beginning of this chapter is not toward Hana. Try and guess who it is! (Even though I'm going to make it obvious…)

**Disclaimer: ***Looks around* Do you see a deed to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjutsu? No? Didn't think so.

Chapter 5

_One is near…_ He heard a whisper. _I see that you have come from your trance. _He replied. He sensed amusement from her. _Yes. But one is near. One of the Five. _He nodded slowly. _Then the time is near. We will soon find out who the Green Ninja is._

_Hana. Wake up. _Whispered a voice. Hana stirred. _What is it? _She asked. _Look. They are here. _She looked to where she felt a slight pull at her conscience, and saw the ninja. _They will mount an attack on the fortress. You must help them. _The old tree told her. _But last time you told me not to. _She complained. _I had no idea that you knew how to fight. _The tree said. Hana nodded. _By the way, what is your name? I never really learned it. I've been calling you the Prophesy Tree the whole time. _She said. The tree hesitated. _I cannot fully remember. I believe I was called Shikamoa. Or maybe Kusa. _Hana thought for a minuet. _I think it might be Shikamoa. My mother told me legends of a mother turning her child into a sycamore tree, which is what you were. _Shikamoa murmured in agreement. _Now go. You will be needed for this battle._ Hana nodded.

Hana stealthily climbed up the fortress that had been attached to three trees. They groaned in complaint. _Get this infernal thing off us! _Yelled one of the old trees. Hana sighed. He sounded like a cantankerous old man. _I will try. _She promised. _What did she say? _Yelled another tree, much louder then the first. Hana shut off her connection to the trees before it got worse. She needed to concentrate. Soon, she saw one of the ninja, the blue one, and began climbing towards him. "Hey!" she whispered. He jumped, then whirled around to face her. "What are you doing here?" he hissed quietly. The white ninja also turning to see her. "I was told to help you guys!" she said quietly. "Well thanks, but no thanks! You're just going to get in the way. Now get out of here!" the blue one said. Hana glared at him. "How do you know that?" She challenged. "Well, let's see. We're older then you, Oh! And we know how to fight!" he retorted. Hana smirked. "Well. So can I. Probably better then you to." The blue ninja's face turned red. "I highly doubt that!" he growled. "Jay! We need to move!" The white ninja said urgently. _So that's your name. _Hana thought to herself. Jay sighed. "Fine! But stay close to us, and if you get hurt, don't be crying to me!" he said, exasperated. Hana stuck her tongue out at him.

When the two ninja and Hana got towards the top of the tree house, the other two ninja gave her a look of disbelief and exasperation. "What are you doing here?" hissed the one in black "Same as you guys." She whispered. The red one just face palmed. "We must get moving before we are detected." Said the white ninja, softly. The others nodded. They went on top of the tree house and the four split up. Hana began to run after Jay, but the ninja in black grabbed her by the wrist. "Oh no you don't pipsqueak. You're coming with me." He told her. Hana raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" she asked. "Because you probably can't fight very well, and I'm the best." he explained. Hana just rolled her eyes. _Sakurana these guys are arrogant! _She mentally yelled. _Don't you be cursin' whippersnapper._ Scolded one of the trees. Hana instantly blocked him out of her mind. She followed the black ninja up the rope.

As soon as they were on the perch, one of the Jay cut his line, followed by the white ninja. "I said no ninja!" Hana heard Lloyd yell. "Attack!" but one of the Hypnobrai cried out an order to retreat. All the snakes began running out of the tree house. "Cole! Wait until we're off the tree house! Then cut the line!" The red ninja yelled up at them. Cole nodded. Suddenly, Hana heard one of the Hypnobrai begin to try to put one of the ninja under his spell. _Everyone is too far away for him to hypnotize! _She told herself. _Unless… _She began to panic. The black ninja had not taken any of the anti-venom!

"Guys!" she yelled "Look out for Cole! He's been hypnotized!" but her words fell on deaf ears. She quickly ran down to where the ninja were before he could attack her. "Guys! Guys!" she yelled "What?" said Jay, obviously annoyed. "Cole's been hypnotized!" suddenly, Cole jumped behind her. "No one goes anywhere until you deal with me!" He challenged. They began to back up. "What's gotten into him?" called the red ninja. "He's under their control!" called the white ninja. "What are you talking about? He's _been_ hypnotized since Jamonicai Village!" Hana said. "Well he better snap out of it quick, cause this whole place looks like it's about to go down!" Jay called. Cole began to stalk towards them, and Hana couldn't help but utter a small whimper. The red ninja put himself between her and Cole. "Come on now! Friends don't hit friends." Jay shakily said. The black ninja punched him strait in the jaw.* "Aww…Ok… I-I'm just gonna ignore that..." He muttered almost incoherently. Cole then began punching, kicking, and swinging at them, causing everyone to back up. "What do we do?" called the red ninja "If I use my sword, this place will go up in flames faster then a tinder box!"

"The anti-venom in the staff?" called out the white ninja. "Yeah, but that's back at the monastery!" cried Jay. Suddenly, Cole kicked the red ninja, sending him flying. Hana let out another whimper. Jay then tried to shock Cole out of his trance. But it didn't work. Cole then flew at the blue clad ninja and held him by the shirt above the tree house top, and punched him over the edge. But he gabbed a vine and swung to a landing before he hit the ground. Cole then rushed up to rode that held up the tree house, and held his scythe above his head. "Cole! No!" the three ninja called.

**A/N: ***best freaking part in the episode. B) I enjoy beating on Jay. Also, sorry for the cliffy, (even though we all know what happens…) I was running out of time. REVIEW! Oh and don't forget to put in OCs!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sup Borski's! I am here to announce that the contest is over, and that I will go ahead and announce the results. The OCs I've chosen are:

**Nick Reaper: **from biolaj1998

**Layla Marshal: **from VioletAssassin

**Cindy: **from Ilovelloyd11

And last but not least,

**Dawn: **from Solargirl14395

Thanks to all of you who participated! All OCs who were not picked WILL get an honorable mention in this story or its sequels. These are just the ones I have chosen to be a major part in the story. These OCs will make there début soon, but not in this chapter. So without further adieu, the disclaimer and the story!

**Disclaimer: **I only own Hana. Nothing else. That is all.

"No Cole, No!" the white ninja called out. Suddenly, a soft pealing sounded throughout the forest. Hana gasped in surprise, for she had thought all the flutes had been destroyed. Cole soon came out of his hypnotized state. "What? We-were am I?" he muttered to himself. Hana then caught sight of an old man and Nya on a large dragon. "Come on! The monastery has been left unguarded! We need to hurry!" he shouted out to the ninja. Cole jumped aboard the winged creature fallowed by the red ninja and Jay. The white ninja grabbed Hana and jumped aboard the dragon as well. "Thank you." She told him quietly. He nodded, and the beast began to fly towards the mountains,

They had been flying for a short while, when Hana suddenly smelled smoke. "Oh no…" the red ninja breathed, "We're too late!" When they landed a little way from the burning debris, Cole shot off the dragon towards where she had seen a few more of the beasts. He hit a switch that released them. "Shard!" the white ninja called out to the cyan dragon, "Put this out!" The dragon then began breathing out ice which stopped the flames. "Our home… Gone…" the red ninja whispered in disbelief. "Our video games! Ruined!" Jay yelled. Hana immediately sensed that this was not the best time to ask for shelter, or anything else, and quietly stalked away from the debris, and the people who had once called this place home.

-….-

_Hana! _Shikamoa growled, _Why did you leave? _

_Well excuse me for not wanting to be a burden! Didn't you see there home? It was ruined! I couldn't ask for help when they themselves need it! _Hana retorted. Shikamoa remained quite. _Forgive me. Perhaps that was not the time for you to join. But your destiny ties greatly within theirs. _Hana nodded. _I understand. But I will not be asking for shelter from those who have none. _ She could sense the old spirit nodding to her words. _Now, could you please tell me why my spirit is twined within their destiny as much as it is? _ Shikamoa sighed. _You will have to learn the truth eventually, so why not now? _She muttered more to herself then Hana. _Listen up child. This began long before your land split to become its own._

_ There have always been ten Gods, each with their own element. Chikyu, the lord of earth, Kazno, the lord of wind, Hikari, the mistress of light, Kasai, the mistress of fire, Raiton, the lord of lightning, Kori The mistress of ice, Shi the lord of death, mistress of shadows, , Sakurana the mistress of plant-life, and Subete. King of them all. Each played a part in creating this world. And for a long time, everything was in harmony. But soon, Shi became displeased with his position. He believed that he should have been king, and called himself The Overlord. Kage, , being his wife, tried to console him in his decisions, but he refused to bend. Four others took his side in the battle, and sent champions, each with their corresponding elements, to defeat Subete. However the others sent champions themselves to stop their foes. The war went on for a long time, until Subete sent his own champion. This champion had created ten weapons, each one with one of the elements, and began to use all of them. However, Shi sent his champion to steal five of them, to make certain that they would win. This champion was by far the cruelest, for he had been created by the hands of Shi himself. _

_ When the war began to take a darker path, the shadowed warrior soon became his own person. And he refused to partake in the war any longer. Angered, Shi sealed him away so that he could not help Subete and his allies to win, and created an army out of a special earth that Chikyu himself had created. These Stone Warriors destroyed all but one of the champions, _

_I thought four of the other Gods joined his side, _Hana interrupted. _Yes, but Shi betrayed them. Do not interrupt. _Hana nodded. _Knowing he was the last hope for all of the world, the champion separated the land so that the Stone Warriors could not take over all of Ninjago. Shi knew he had lost, and he stated that he would one day return. Subete knew that this would be true, but he banished him to the lost island in hopes that it would be some years before it happened again. The other Gods who fought alongside Subete belived that those who sided with Shi should be banished as well, but Subete gave them a choice. All of the champions would be reincarnated when Shi would return, he knew, and if the champions of Shi's followers would fight against them, they would not be banished. They swore to lead their champions towards the light, and Subete forgave them. And to this day, Shi remains in his exile, but not for long. The champions have been reincarnated, and the battle will soon begin. _

Hana thought for a while. _What does this have to do with me? _She asked. _You will soon find out. _Shikamoa promised. _Very soon. _

-…..-

**A/N: **Yeah, cruddy chapter, I know. Sorry! I just kinda wanted to put this stuff in. And because I'm bored, I will start asking questions for reviewers to answer. They usually will be at the beginning, but this one is at the bottom because I kinda forgot… But anyway,

**Question: **Because its quite close to Halloween, What are you dressing up as for this wonderful holiday of awesomeness?

**My Answer: **I'm gonna be a teenage vampire! :D but don't get me mixed up in the Twilight stuff. I will not, I repeat, NOT be sparkling. So yeah…

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **First of all, I apologize for the late update, but this chapter will most likely make up for it. Why? Because I've had two or three days to work on this! Also, I know that I have changed the summery, and still am, but it's still the same old story! I just REALLY suck at summaries…

-..- = long change in time, or change in POV

Space between paragraphs = short change in time

**Question: **Ok… I need some help… Can anyone help me come up with a better summery for this story?

**My Answer: **Please! I need it!

**Disclaimer: **Nuh-uh. Lego Ninjago? Don't own it, never owned it, won't own it. True story.

_How did he escape?! It is _impossible_! _The being cursed at the open tomb that had once sealed a living being, but then immediately calmed himself. _No matter; _he reasoned with himself, _They won't even have the chance to fight. _The being then left, laughing at the dark thoughts that swirled in his mind.

-..-

Pale dawn light filtered down to where Hana was sleeping, causing her to open her eyes. Stretching, she took in her surroundings. _There is something eerie about this place… _she thought as she began to wander. _That is because this is where the Fangpyre are sealed, _Shikamoa explained gravely. Hana nodded at the spirit's words as she came near one of the old trees. _What is your story of this place, eruda? _She asked one of the ancient oaks. She had somewhat expected an answer, as most plant life seemed eager to talk to her, but instead received a stony silence from the oak. _The trees will not answer your questions here, little one, _explained Shikamoa. _Their memory goes far back, and blame your people and the people of this land for the loss of many kin. _Hana nodded. She had heard this story from many of the other trees she had spoke to. _What must I do now, Shikamoa?_

_You must wait…_

Hana had wondered within the darkened forest for what seemed like an eternity. She wasn't lost, as what little grass and moss that grew in the forest were a lot more friendly then the trees that resided near the tomb. She knew exactly where she was, and how to get out, but Shikamoa had advised against leaving. _When will I be able to leave? _Hana asked the old tree spirit. _Soon, _she answered. _But first, there is someone you must try to stop._

_Who? _asked Hana.

_Your old friend, _Hana looked to where the spirit was pulling at, and saw Lloyd, stumbling in the dark, with naught but a single flashlight and an old piece of paper. _What is he doing here? _Hana asked, more to herself then Shikamoa. _He comes to foolishly release the Fangpyre, as if one tribe on the loose wasn't bad enough, _growled the old spirit. _You must try to stop him. _Hana nodded. And then began to walk towards him, but then stopped, and instead began to climb one of the ancient oaks. _What are you doing, little one? _Shikamoa asked, more out of curiosity then anything else._ Well, since he's trying to release more evil into this land, _explained Hana. _Then why give him a formal greeting instead of trying to scare him away? _She sensed amusement come from the old spirit and guessed that if Shikamoa had visible eyes, she would be rolling them right now.

-..-

"It's not scary here… It-it's just… Dark! Yeah, dark!" Lloyd muttered to himself, desperate to keep his nerve. He was the son of the Dark Lord, for Pete's sake! He shouldn't fear anything! A sudden rustling above his head caused the boy to immediately point his flashlight above him, but there was nothing to be seen. "He-he! Must have been a squirrel," he told himself nervously. _Oh stop it! _he thought to himself. _There is nothing in this stupid forest!_ And yet, he couldn't help but imagine what was lurking within the woods. Creatures like ghosts… and monsters… and vampires… _Stop it! _he mentally yelled. _Stop thinking about those things! _A sudden snap from behind caused the young boy to whirl around, thinking something was following him. Instead, all he saw was a twig fall to the ground. "Must have been another squirrel," he muttered under his breath. He began to walk again, but continued to look behind him until he felt he was far enough away from the twig. He then turned his head only to find himself face-to-face with someone hanging upside-down.

"Augh! Vampire!" Lloyd screeched as he fell backwards, causing the upside-down figure to begin laughing. "Who-who are you?!" he demanded. "Don't you recognize me?" the figure asked as she gracefully did a back flip to free her legs from the branches. "Hana?" he asked. "The one and only!" she giggled. "Stop laughing!" he snapped, his pride injured. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "It was too good a deal to pass up."

"Well I wish you would've!" Lloyd replied angrily as he dusted himself off in order to hide his embarrassment. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Trying to stop you," Hana replied.

"Why?"

"Because what you're doing is wrong!" she exclaimed. He glared at her. "I don't need you to tell me what's right or wrong!" he growled. "Well apparently you do!" she retorted. "I mean really. You opened the Hypnobrai tomb, and in the end, they betray you! What do you think will make this one so different?!" Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "How do _you _know I was betrayed?" he asked suspiciously. Hana threw her hands up in the air, gesturing to the surrounding forest. "Why _else _would you be out here trying to release the Fangpyre?!" she exclaimed. "Now answer my question. What do you think will make the Fangpyre so different?"

"Because the tribes were at war with one another when the were sealed!" he yelled back. "So if I get another tribe in the picture, the Hypnobrai will regret ever _thinking _about betraying me!" Hana sighed. "Please... just… don't do this! So many people will get hurt from this!"

"Why should I care?" Lloyd growled. "All they ever do is laugh at me! Besides, I'm not some goody-two-shoes like you!" Hana just blinked at him sadly. "Fine. Do what you want. But please, remember this: _vengeance 'tis sweet, 'til turned bitter with regret." _Then she began to leave. The boy also started to leave when Hana's voice drifted over him. "Do you know your way out?" she asked him. "I can find my _own _way out," he replied coldly. After that, they were eloped in silence until she spoke again, "May the star guide your path," she called softly to him. He turned around. "What?" he asked, confused. He had never heard that before… "It is a farewell that my people use," she explained. _What? What is she talking about, 'Her people'? _Lloyd was about to ask what she meant, but she was already to far gone.

-..-

_I'm sorry I failed, _Hana apologized miserably to Shikamoa. She heard the spirit sigh in her head. _Perhaps I shouldn't have had you try… _she said carefully. _Why's that? _asked Hana. _Because you were going to fail no matter what,_ Shikamoa told her. Hana was silent for a moment. _Well… I'm glad you gave me the chance,_ Hana told Shikamoa after a while.

_Really? _The spirit sounded surprised.

_Yes,_

_ Very well. Then I am glad that I gave you the chance._

_ Now, where should I go?_

_ To find the ninja, of course. _Hana sighed. _You did not stay with them last time, _Shikamoa reminded her. _Do you not remember what I told you? _

_I remember, _Hana assured her. _It's just that they probably think I'm a stalker or something. _She heard the old spirit snort. _An eleven-year old like you should not be using such terms like that! _she snorted. _It is an insult to your ancestors._ Hana just rolled her eyes.

**A/N: **So? What do you think? Have I improved? This actually took a whole day to come up with…

Readers, Y U no review?

Reader: T_T

I-I'm sorry… I couldn't help myself…

Reader: T_T *pulls out gun*

What are you doing with that?

Reader: T_T *holds up gun*

Put that down! I mean it! PUT IT DOWN!

Reader: T_T *turns off safety*

Oh pork… *shot* *shot* *shot repeatedly*

Reader: T_T *puts gun away*

Ok! You got me! Now go review!

Reader: *reviews*

Great! Now that I've written it, you have to review! Now go! Or else you'll cause a Paradox. Don't cause a Paradox! Review! I mean it!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Yes, I'm back. Back from the dead. Sorry I don't have a lot of time to update throughout the week! My mom says no computer during holiday weeks, except for the occasional minuet or so, and then my mom and step-dad went out for a date night last week and I had to babysit my little brother. No computer then either… And also, one big fat, freaking HUGE thank you to Co-Ju Ninja for the awesome summery! Dunno what I'd do without you! Well… actually, that's a bit of a lie… I'd still have a sucky summery… So thank you!

**My Question: **What did you think of the season finally a few weeks ago?

**My Answer: **I LOVED IT! It was BEYOND Epicness! I do hope they will make a new season of it instead of that stupid Chima show… It is TOTALLY a rip off of Thundercats…

**Disclaimer: **(insert sarcasm here) Oh yeeeah… Suuuure… I _totally _own Ninjago. (end sarcastic remark) No, not really. I seriously don't own it. No sarcasm there.

The reedy sound of a flute reached Hana's ears as she walked through the badlands. _Over here, little one, _said Shikamoa. _The ninja and there master are over this hill. _As Hana quickly crawled up the hill, the sound of the flute grew louder. _They must have brought the flute with them, _said the young girl. _Indeed, _answered Shikamoa. Hana soon reached the top of the hill, still on her hands and knees, only to hear the flute stop. "What is it, Zane?" the older man who had the flute in his hands asked the white ninja. "I sense that there are two people following us," Hana was surprised. _Sense? _she wondered. _That one has the sixth sense, _the old spirit realized. _Does that mean he can sense you? _asked Hana. _No, _she answered. _No mortal can sense me. There must be someone else following them… _As Shikamoa spoke, a figure came running towards the ninja. "Wait!" the figure called. "Who is that, Sensei?" asked the red ninja. "I… do not know." The old man replied.

The figure soon came to a stop in front of the ninja, and Hana could now see that the figure was a girl. The girl had pure white hair, and was more on the heavy side of normal. Not too much though. She was wearing a light orange T-shirt, and lightly stained jeans. "Who are you?" asked Cole. The girl bent over to try and catch her breath before she spoke. "My… My name is … Layla. I'm from…," she paused to straiten up. " I am from Jamonacai village. You… you're the ones who saved… it from the Serpentine right?" The ninjas nodded. "Well then… I've come to properly… thank you for saving me, my family… and the whole town."

"You didn't have to do that," said the red ninja. " It's our job to help people."

"Well, I just felt like I had to thank you guys," Layla told them. "It just didn't seem right to have you guys go without one."

"Well… Thanks" said Cole. "It means a lot to us to have a person go out on their way to thank us." The girl nodded. Hana then realized that the old man and the white ninja, who was staring at Layla with a surprised look on his face, were talking to each other. _If only there were some grass around them, _she complained to herself. _Then I could hear what they were saying. _Shikamoa snorted in amusement. Hana then began to lean forward, hoping to hear what they were saying. But all she could hear, were the other three ninja and Nya talking to Layla. So, she leaned forward a bit more. _Careful child, _warned Shikamoa. _These hills are not that sturdy. _Hana ignored her and began to crawl forward a bit more, but then felt one of the rocks become loose. Before she could pull back, the rock fell, causing her to follow after it. She began to roll to try to regain losing her balance, but instead ended up landing on her chest. _I tried to warn you, _pointed out Shikamoa. _Yeah, yeah, yeah… _replied Hana irritably as she stood up, wincing.

"You!" shouted Jay as he pointed at her. "Yes, me," replied Hana, rolling her eyes. "Don't you know that pointing is rude?" Jay put his hand down, but still had a peeved look on his face. "Are you stalking us or something?" the blue ninja asked accusingly. "Because we seem to be running into each other quite often!"

"No, I am not 'stalking' you," Hana retorted.

"Well then, what were you doing up on that hill?!"

"Maybe I felt like it,"

"You have _got _to be joking me!" Jay ranted. "Even _Zane _can come up with a better excuse then that!" Hana stuck out her tongue at him, causing him to sputter angrily. "Calm down, Jay," said Nya as she put a hand on his shoulder. "She's just a kid." Jay sent one final glare at Hana. She responded by smiling innocently at him and waving. "I believe I have seen you before," said the old man coming up towards Hana, the white ninja following. "Yes," replied Hana. "You have. I was with your… students? I believe?" The man nodded. "When they took out Lloyd's tree house."

"Ah... yes," the old man mused, stroking his long beard. "A bit young to be in the middle of all the action, are we?"

"I don't think so," replied Hana. "I am about the same age as Lloyd, and he's the one causing all this." The old man nodded. "You raise a good point," he looked down at her. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Hana," she replied. The man nodded, and began to mutter something about 'name' and 'flower'. "That's a pretty name," said Layla, coming up behind her. "Thank you," replied Hana. "My name is Layla. I'm from-"

"Jamonicai Village?" finished Hana. "_See_?!" called Jay. "I told you she was stalking us! I _told _you!" Hana rolled her eyes. "No, she has the accent that people who are from northern areas have," Jay glared at her, but remained silent. "I am Sensei Wu," said the old man, changing the subject. "These are my students, Kai," the red ninja nodded. "Jay," the blue ninja nodded, but continued to glare at Hana. "Cole," the black ninja nodded. "And Zane." The white ninja continued to stare at Layla. Then she suddenly gasped. "What is it?" asked Cole. "Y-You have the Sixth Sense too?!" Layla stuttered incredulously. Zane looked surprised. "Yes… But what do you mean by 'too'?"

"I… I was born with the Sixth Sense," Layla explained. Zane remained silent, but the surprise was clear on his face. "I always thought I was the only one…," Layla continued. "But when I decided to go thank you guys properly, I got this feeling that something important was going to happen. And… like some one else could sense my presence as well."

"It seems that we now have two new allies," said Sensei. "What?!" Jay asked incredulously. "You can't be serious! I mean, I can see why Layla would be considered an ally, but why would we let the brat come along?!"

"I am _not _a brat!" said Hana indignantly. "I'm just smarter then you."

"Be quiet!" snapped Jay. Hana just stuck her tongue out at him. "Enough you two!" said Cole, coming in between them. "You're both acting like two-year-olds!"

"However," Kai spoke up, facing his master. "Jay does bring up a good point. Why do we need Hana to come with us?"

"Because I have seen her in many, if not all, my visions," replied the old master. ['She is to come with us. Kai, Jay, and Cole bowed to him. "Yes, Sensei."

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. 'We aren't even at the part where we find out Jay's parents were bitten by the Fangpyre! Why are you stopping now?!' Well, I couldn't figure out a way to transition the last scene into the Fangpyre scene. Creative excuse, no? No? Ok then… Hopefully I'll be able to get that into the next chapter.

Review.

Review. And get cyber cookies.

Review. Or else I could get writers block.

Review. Please?

Review. I'm getting tired of this…

Review. Ok, I think they get it!

Review. Stop!

Review. I SAID STOP! *punches keyboard.

There we go…


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I am somewhat lacking in creativity for these things sooo… *Insert funny author's note here*

**My Question: ***Insert creative question here* Nope! Not really. Who is your favorite ninja?

**My Answer: **Lloyd all day ways! XD

**Disclaimer: ** *Insert mind-blowing, witty disclaimer here* But I still don't own it…

_She ran. She didn't know what from, but all she knew was that it was evil. Incredibly evil. And long. Very, _very _long. She could tell that there was someone running alongside her, but she didn't dare turn to see who it was. From behind her, she could here destruction and an odd scraping noise as the thing chased her and her companion. Suddenly, she heard a thump, and could tell that her companion had fallen. And for some reason, that scared her far more then whatever… IT… was. "No!" she screamed turning around. Four long, sharp teeth began to close…_

She woke up panting. _What the hell was that?_

-..-

Hana walked alongside Nya, her being the only one to have an actual conversation with. Jay was still irritated with her, Zane and Layla were deep in a conversation about who knows what, and Cole was discussing a video game with Kai. It sounded interesting to her, but she didn't quite understand it. "So how exactly did you get here?" Nya asked. "And don't tell me that you felt like it." Hana sighed. She thought that this might happen. _What do I tell her? _She asked Shikamoa desperately. _Whatever you feel is right, _the spirit said simply. _Oh yeah, _Hana grumbled. _A disembodied spirit sent me here, saying it is my destiny! Yeah, that'll work. _

_Do you feel that is right? _Asked Shikamoa. "Um… Hello?" asked Nya. "Earth to Hana!"

"Sorry," she said. "I kinda spaced out." Nya didn't look convinced. "You're hiding something, aren't you?" Hana bit her lip. _Say what you think is right, little one, _Shikamoa whispered. Even if I told you," Hana warned. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

Hana sighed. "I was told to come here by…" Suddenly, Jay stopped. "There's something wrong!" he exclaimed. "Really?" asked Kai. "I don't hear anything."

"That's the problem!" Jay retorted. "My parents are never quiet!" He then took off, leaving everyone to try to catch up to him. When they went through the gates, Hana heard muffled cries from the old, beat up looking refrigerator. "Over there!" She called to Jay, pointing at the old thing. He immediately ran up to it, and kicked off the metal bar that was placed in front of it to reveal his parent wrapped in chains, and gagged with Duct Tape. "Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Layla. "What happened?!"

"Who did this?!" Jay asked his parents as he pulled the tape away from his mother's mouth. "Oh sweetie!" she exclaimed as soon as it was off. "You came!" Hana could tell something was wrong. "You gotta get out of here!" His father said when Jay ripped the tape away from his mouth. "You shouldn't have come! It's the sssnakes!" Hana then could see what happened. They had been bitten by the Fangpyre. The same ones Lloyd had gone to the forest to release. _So he's done it, _the realization quickly sank in. _What has he done? _Sensei Wu apparently knew the bite as well. "The bite of the Fangpyre!" he exclaimed. "Once they sink their teeth in, their venom can turn _anything _into a serpent!" Layla gasped. "So now we have to deal with vampiric snakes?" Sensei sighed. "I'm afraid so." Suddenly, a group of snakes came out from behind one of the piles. They were followed by a crane hooked up to a wrecking ball. "Is it me, or is that wrecking ball staring at me?" asked Cole as he brought out his scythe. The crane swung the metal ball at them, causing everyone to scatter. "Duck!" Jay exclaimed as he pushed himself and his parents out of the way. Hana looked up to see Lloyd, standing on top of a trailer house. He sadly glanced at Hana before quickly turning his attention back to the ninja. "Lloyd!" Sensei Wu exclaimed. 'Hello, _uncle_!" Lloyd sneered. Hana was surprised. She had no idea that Lloyd was related to the old master. _Stay focused, _cautioned Shikamoa. _A battle is soon to take place. _"Seems like we're no the _only _family reunion! I'm glad you brought the ninja. I could use some help taking out the _trash_!"

"That," Layla exclaimed. "Is _extremely _offensive!" Hana nodded. "If we want to turn your parents back, we need the anti-venom in the staff!" Nya said, pointing to the staff in the Fangpyre general's hands. The boys nodded. Suddenly, the crane began to swing the wrecking ball at them again. "Second dose!" Cole shouted. "Hit the dirt!" Hana jumped out of the way, landing next to Layla. She could tell that Kai said something to Nya, but couldn't hear it. Jay then ran up towards a group of the serpentine, and swung his nunchakus at one of them. They scattered before he could hit one, and struck the ground instead. He quickly recovered from the misfire, and immediately went into a Spinjitzu, knocking down several of the Serpentine.

The wrecking ball then headed straight for him, but he quickly slid under it causing it to become stuck around a pole. The other ninja then jumped into action, using their own Spinjitzu to take down more of the Fangpyre. Quickly scanning the area, Hana found two short pipes, and grabbed them to block one of the snakes attacks. "You think you can defeat me, little girl?" the serpentine mocked. "No," she retorted. "I _know _I can!" She quickly dropped to the ground, and swung one of her pipes at the back of the Fangpyre's knees. He immediately bent his knees, giving Hana the opportunity she was looking for. She thrust the other pipe up beneath his chin, causing him to fly upwards and land on his head. Hana then quickly fell back to fight alongside Nya and Layla who were assisting in fending off some of the snake-beings with Wu, who was distracting many of them with his flute.

Suddenly, heavy rock music began to drown out the ancient flute. Hana swung around to see where it was coming from, only to discover that it was Lloyd. "Young nephew," Sensei Wu yelled to be heard over the racket. "Must I teach you who's side you should be on?!"

"Huh? What?" Lloyd called, pretending not to have heard his uncle. "I can't hear you!" one of the Fangpyre then attempted to sneak up on the old man, but Jay's mother hit the serpentine with a frying pan. "Way to go, Edna!" his father said.

The ninja began to chase off the remaining serpentine from the junkyard, only to find that they had begun to bite a large, statue-like hunk of metal. They immediately stopped when the ground began to shake. "What is that thing?!" Jay yelled. "It was supposed to be in your honor, son!" his father called out. "Do you like it?"

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Jay called out as the statue began to bring down the oversized pair of nunchakus over them.

**A/N:** Yeah… sorry for the cruddyness… this has to be my _worst _chapter. But hey. Fighting scenes are _hard _to write! So cut me a little slack, ok?

*insert some kind of slogan that will cause people to _**REVIEW**_* 


	11. NOTICE

**A/N: **Long time no see, yes? Well unfortunately, I have to place this story on a temporary Hiatus. And please, no offers to help. I will eventually find my muse for this story, it just might take a while. However, I will still be writing fanfics. I have many ideas bubbling in my head for such. One that I am thinking of writing is a Pokemon fanfic, and may put up the prologue for it today. And again, thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I promise, I _will _come back to this. Don't give up hope!


End file.
